Aphrodisia
by neotantrika
Summary: After a brief stop on Beaumonde, Kaylee and Jayne sample a new fruit that has immediate erotic side effects.


"It's kinda like a peach and kinda like a mango," Kaylee said.

"A pango? A meach?" Jayne eyed the golden fruit in her hand. He leaned against the table in the mess cabin. "Where'd you get it?"

"Inara got it from a fruit seller on Beaumonde." She took a bite out of the fruit and giggled as juice ran down her chin. "Some kinda hybrid."

"Looks good," Jayne said. He put down his cup. "A little juicy, though."

Kaylee finished the rest of the fruit in three quick bites. "It's good!"

"Got any more?"

"Rest is in my bunk," she said. She grinned and walked out.

Jayne followed her. The flowery Kaylee over her door lit up as she kicked the ladder inward for access.

She sat on her bunk and pulled a small fiberboard box onto her lap. "We'd better finish them before they go bad," she said.

He took the fruit from her hand. It was fuzzy like a peach, with the same long cleft from stem to stem, but larger. He bit into it, and juice spurted into his mouth. Cool, sweet, something like a peach but something else, too. He ate it in four bites. "Can I get another?"

She handed him another, then another. Together, they ate most of the fruits. A warm glow settled into his stomach, a hazy kind of feeling like good hooch gave him. Kinda heady. When they were down to the last two, Kaylee giggled and patted the bunk. "You can sit down if you want."

He did feel a little wobbly. He sat down. Her bunk was soft. She was next to him, also soft. And small. And cute. And damn but he was gettin' a hard one right now.

Kaylee sighed and leaned back against the wall of her bunk, her shirt riding up and exposing her belly. Round belly. Sweet, female belly. He picked a fruit out of the box and crushed it in one hand, letting the juices drop down all over her exposed skin.

He braced himself for a slap upside, but she just giggled. "Ooh! That's going to be sticky!"

Now he was really hard. He bent over and licked her stomach. It fluttered under his tongue as she giggled. He leaned farther over, she wriggled sideways and then he was lying on her, his face against her stomach, licking. She giggled and squirmed and said, "That tickles!" but not in a way that said Stop so he didn't. God, she tasted good. Like the fruit, but also like woman.

A voice in his head was saying Wait but his dick was saying Go and he couldn't listen to both so he listened to her. And she was saying Yes with every nervous laugh so he reached under and pulled the strings of her drawstring pants. She lifted her hips into his face and he shucked her pants right down to her ankles and she kicked them off. She wasn't wearing anything under them.

"Wow," he said, looking down at her. Fine, fine body. Nice wide hips, soft skin, and an ass on her that, well, a man could appreciate. And Jayne Junior definitely appreciated her.

"You, too," she said, pointing at his pants. He understood, and shed them fast. When she saw how big he was her eyes got wide.

"Gonna need some more lube if you're gonna use that," she said. She handed him the last fruit and he squeezed it hard. Juice dripped onto her pussy hair and he spread her wide, tongue searching her. He found the pearl in the oyster in no time, and she tasted like fruit and girl and heaven. She arched her hips into his mouth, and he lifted her in his arms and knelt on her bed and slid her onto his dick.

"Damn!" he muttered, teeth clenched. She was tight. And wet. He thrust and she cooed and leaned back, her breasts under the T-shirt bobbing as he fucked her deep, fucked her hard, his cock sliding in that tight wet heat until he felt her shudder. She swung upward again and caught his shoulders, eyes shut as she quivered all over, and he just erupted into her.

"Fuck!" he shouted, but then he was deflating, sliding out of her, so he laid her back down on the bed.

What the chiu? He couldn't believe they'd just done that. Not that it was bad. But...Kaylee?

"Hey!" a voice called down the ladder.

"Yeah?" Kaylee answered, inching backwards away from him on the bunk. "What is it, Inara?"

"Have you seen that box of aphrodisia fruit I picked up on Beaumonde?" 


End file.
